


Make Believe You're Next To Me

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [8]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anthem Era, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Married Couple, Masturbation, Skype, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: While Taylor is on tour he has a skype date with his wife.





	Make Believe You're Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skype Sex
> 
> This is in the same universe as my story Marriage and Other Dangerous Activities. It's set before the start of that story.

Humming to himself, Taylor walked out of the hotel bathroom, towel still wrapped around his waist. His hair was still dripping wet and creating droplets down his chest.

There was a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked over to the bed where his laptop was, not even sure why he was so nervous right now. He was just going to be skyping with his wife in a few minutes. It was something they had done before when he was on the road.

Skype dates were usual for them but tonight was a bit different. Avery had come up with the idea of having sex via Skype which he guessed was another weird way of having cyber sex, or maybe a classier version of phone sex since it was on video and you could see the other person.

It was something Taylor hadn't done before, he had never entertained the idea of getting off this way but he had agreed when Avery mentioned it because he'd do anything for that woman. He'd set the world on fire for her if she asked him to.

He had almost done that when he started his affair with her while he was still married to Natalie. He kept telling himself even if the paparazzi hadn't caught them and leaked their affair that he eventually would have left Natalie for her.

Taylor knew Avery doubted that bit at times. He knew she probably always would doubt that he really would have left Natalie for her if they hadn't got caught in the act.

Sighing, Taylor sat down on the bed, reaching out to turn his laptop on, doing his best to adjust himself slightly in the towel which was hard, no pun intended of course. Though he indeed was already hard.

He had played with himself in the shower to get ready for tonight. But he had stopped before he could come and now, even while nervous, he was also anticipating what was to come.

He was sure he'd suck at this because how did one ever stay sexy while getting off this way? He figured it could be like sexting and he knew he did suck at that.

Both Natalie and Avery had told him that and so he just stayed away from sexting. He was sure that it had made Natalie happy when he was with her and again sure that it made Avery happy now that he was with her. It saved Avery second hand embarrassment from seeing his non sexy sexting texts.

Seeing that his computer had fully turned on, Taylor chewed on his bottom lip as he quickly double clicked on the Skype icon. He watched as it pulled up and he connected to it, not in the least bit surprised to see Avery signed on already. Unlike him, she was always early for everything.

It was good sometimes because when he was back home he was never late for anything. He always had Avery on his ass rushing him.

Clicking on her name, Taylor hit the call button. Listening as it rang and again feeling nervous, his nerves worsened when she answered. Her face greeted him, a huge smile on her lips.

Though it really wasn't her face he was looking at, not when his eyes traveled down what he could see of her, seeing that she was as half dressed as he was right now. She was wearing a matching red bra and panty set, a lacy kind that he hadn't seen her in before.

He wondered if it was a new purchase just for tonight or if she'd had it for some time and just decided to wear it for tonight.

"You see something you like?" Avery asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts, and he blushed. Hating that obviously she had caught him checking her out via webcam.

"Always see something I like with you," Taylor told her, his cheeks getting a tad bit hotter at that admission.

His admission being the truth. He did always find something new he liked about her each and every day. He guessed that was what happened with love.

Something he hadn't realized until too late that he never had with Natalie. He couldn't have loved her if he so effortlessly cheated on her with the first woman he found himself sexually attracted to and had great chemistry with.

Avery looked down at his words, clearly acting all shy.

Taylor was positive it was an act because his wife was rarely shy. Had never been shy in all the years he had known her.

"Don't act all shy on me, baby," Taylor told her as he moved on the bed to adjust himself some more, getting a bit turned on by her shy act.

Maybe she knew, maybe that was why she was acting that way. She knew he got turned on when she acted all innocent and shy. The truth was she was far from that. She was as much of a freak as he could be, even if right now, before he had left for tour, things had gotten a bit tame in the bedroom.

Them having plain old vanilla sex every night which he blamed on the fact that they were trying to have a baby. In truth, it was a fruitless effort as he’d had a vasectomy. Of course he hadn't told her yet in the months they had spent trying.

Taylor knowing he should tell her but he couldn't bring himself to break her heart. He knew how much she wanted a baby. He knew as much as she loved Ezra and Penny that his kids would never replace her wanting a baby of her own.

Avery batted her eyelashes as she looked back up at Taylor looking all innocent. "Who says it's an act?"

"I know it is," Taylor retorted watching as Avery smirked dropping whatever act she had been doing. "I know you so well after so many years together now."

"Of course you do," Avery teased him as she shook her head. "So how is tour treating you my country superstar? You miss me yet?" she asked him and the more she talked the more Taylor got the idea that she was teasing him.

Prolonging the fun stuff, probably because she could see his hard on beneath the towel he was wearing and wanted to make things worse for him. She wanted to make him wait for a release that he had needed for some time now.

"You know I miss you," Taylor sighed softly. "It's only been a month but I miss you so goddamn much; miss waking up beside you and just touching your body."

Avery let out an audible moan at that, a shiver running down Taylor's spine. His cock twitched slightly as his mind created images of her moaning in other situations. All of them sexual situations because that's how his brain was working right now.

"I miss waking up next to you as well," Avery told him her words low and seductive. "I think what I miss most of all is getting to suck your cock first thing in the morning on the days you wake up hard," she spoke and now, it was him moaning out.

His hand going down to palm himself through the towel he had on.

"Do you miss that Taylor?"

Taylor once again moaned as he palmed himself more. "Of fucking course I do," he answered out unable to stop himself from swearing. "It's always the best part of my day when I get to have your mouth around me first thing in the morning."

Avery smirked more at his words, "How about taking your towel off now?" she asked him but the way she spoke Taylor knew it was more than a question.

It was a demand and he'd follow it.

His hands going down to remove his towel, leaving him in entirely nothing which made him blush. However, he found himself feeling way underdressed since she still had on her bra and panties.

"How long have you been hard?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow. Taylor watching intently as her hand slid down her stomach. Slipping inside of her panties and he let out another moan. His hand wrapping around his cock as he began to stroke himself.

"Since I was in the shower," Taylor answered her as a moan came out of his mouth. "Got myself ready for you, ready for this."

Avery let out a tiny chuckle, "Of course you did because you always come prepared," she muttered out and Taylor could tell, even with her panties covering her hand, that she was getting off. "I've been wet for a while too. Just been so turned on thinking of tonight and getting to see you naked. I've missed your naked body and I half wish this wasn't just a video call. I wish that you were here in person right now."

"You wish it were my hand touching you?" Taylor asked her as he stroked himself more, half wishing she'd take her panties off.

He needed a peak of what he really wanted to see which was her pussy. A place he loved looking at and a place he loved being inside even more. Though, tasting it wasn't too bad either.

"Of course," Avery told him sounding sure on her words. "Your hand always feels so much better than my own hand. The way your fingers know how to work me. Like I'm one of your instruments you play on stage for your fans. Except our performance is a private one."

"My favorite kind," Taylor smirked as he licked his lips. "Performance and instrument I mean."

Avery chuckled again and Taylor swore he could see her blush some. "Don't give me a big ego there baby."

"I'll try not to," Taylor winked at her, seeing her look down again acting all shy. Though she moved her hand a bit faster and again his desire to see her pussy grew, he needed to truly watch her pleasuring herself.

"Mhm you do that," Avery told him with a nod as she raised an eyebrow. "You okay there though? Your mind seems preoccupied with some other stuff," she stated as if somehow she could read that he wanted her to take her panties off.

Maybe she could, after all for all he knew she could have kept them on to tease him. He wouldn't put it past the damn woman at all.

The beautiful damn woman that he loved.

"Would love it if you took your panties off," Taylor told her honestly. "I really want to see you fully touching yourself. Bringing yourself to your orgasm when it happens," he sighed as he slowed his stroking down.

His cock really needing the relief but he was delaying it. He wouldn't come until she was naked or partly naked, wouldn't come until he saw her pussy.

Avery smiled a wicked little smile, her hand slipping out of her panties before sliding them off and letting them fall somewhere off camera.

But after they were gone her hand didn't go back to her pussy. Instead, she spread her legs as she reached behind her to undo her bra. Taylor watching almost intently as her bra fell off, leaving her as naked as he was now and without even meaning to he moaned. The sight of his naked wife just doing things for him.

"You like what you see?" Avery asked him all innocent sounding again and the moment the words left her mouth, her hand moved back between her legs.

Rubbing slow circles on the outside of her lips before slipping a finger inside of herself, Taylor wished it was his cock instead. Just like he wished it were her pussy around his cock instead of his hand. He wanted her hot heat wrapped around him.

"Of course," Taylor answered again a moan coming out of his mouth. "Love your naked body."

"There you go giving me a big ego again," Avery teased as she continued to fuck herself with her finger. "But I can repay that because I miss your cock," she spoke sounding far from innocent now.

Now she just sounded plain filthy.

"Wish it was your cock inside of me instead of my own finger," Avery continued and Taylor tightened his grip on his cock. Stroking himself faster now.

His eyes falling shut without him being able to stop it as he pictured her here on the hotel bed with him. Pictured her riding his cock until they both came at the same time.

"You wish that too, don't you?" Avery questioned him but even if it was a question it didn't sound like one because he knew she knew the answer already.

Taylor knew that Avery knew that, of course, he wished he was inside of her right now instead of her finger.

"Yeah, you do wish that," Avery continued in his silence and Taylor opened his eyes finally to see that she had slipped a second finger inside of her pussy.

A sight that made his hand go faster, his impending end looming closer.

Close enough that he knew he had to warn her.

"I'm close," he stated his breathing beginning to get a bit harsher now. "So close to coming."

"Then come for me Taylor," Avery told him her words so low and more seductive than any other time she had spoken tonight.

Hearing her speak that way and the fact that she was telling him to do it was enough to bring him over the edge. His come coated his fingers and stomach as it came out and somewhere, while he was busy losing himself, he thought he heard Avery reach her end.

Taylor faintly had the thought they'd have to do this again. Even if he had been nervous before this started, it had actually been something he liked. Something he liked enough to want to do it again.

At least once more before he came home from tour.


End file.
